


Three Women Watching

by marvelousfangirl01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Adventure & Romance, Canon Compliant, DLDR, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Tension, The Odyssey - Freeform, Top Cara Dune, cara dune is badass, omera needs some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfangirl01/pseuds/marvelousfangirl01
Summary: Told from three women's perspectives as Din Djarin makes his way into their lives.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Peli Motto, Din Djarin/Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Omera, The Mandalorian/Cara Dune
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Three Women Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thankfully I started writing this fic before I watched S2 of The Mandalorian, and I kept the story compliant with S1. No Mando spoilers here. (But if you haven't seen the new episodes, I would STRONGLY RECOMMEND them because they are awesome!)
> 
> The title of this fic is from The Odyssey, which I recently read for a school assignment. The title has been stuck in my head since I finished reading the book and I thought it suited this fic well.
> 
> Not all of these relationships are purely romantic, because most real-life relationships aren't.
> 
> Enjoy!

**»»———— Omera ————««**

It had been months since a visitor arrived on Sorgan.

In that time, Omera had busied herself with the farm, and had established a life for Winta and herself. Every day had a routine—they would wake up before the sun rose, go out to fish, and tend to the farm. Winta and her friends would go to school, and Omera would clean the house. If time allowed it, she would nurture her garden. And as the sun shone hot on Omera’s skin, she would see Winta come home from school and drop her knapsack on the porch and immediately run off to play. Then, the sound of laughter and the smell of roasted krill would waft through the village. The stars would wink at them, and at last the village was silent until the next day.

Omera held the safety of this routine very close to her heart, and would never intentionally venture past it. Everything proceeded the way it was supposed to.

Until the Mandalorian arrived on Sorgan. 

The Mandalorian, with his silver Beskar armor, billowing dark cape, and slick jetpack. The Mandalorian, with his kind heart and obvious compassion.

The Mandalorian, who put a dent in Omera’s routine.

She studies him across the space of her home. His entire body is covered in the armor, but she can still see the tenderness with which he holds himself. The Mandalorian moves slowly, more intimately, in stark contrast to his normal bustle. Omera foolishly allows herself to believe this is out of trust, to believe he understands her and wants to become close to her. The Mandalorian’s exterior is fragile, and Omera can see right through it. 

She yearns for him, like she is drowning and yearns for air. She wants his kindness, his support.

 _No._ She is just trying to fill the void in her life. Omera believes she can do this alone, and doesn’t need the Mandalorian’s help as much as she wants it.

 _He will be gone in mere days,_ Omera reminds herself, and she cannot become attached to someone who will leave as soon as they arrived.

When Omera asks him about his helmet, her heart stops. She can barely hear herself speaking to him. She becomes so focused and engrained on his every move, trying to see beneath the helmet, trying to understand this Mandalorian who ruined her routine and changed her life. 

But deep down, in her heart of hearts, Omera knows she will never understand him. 

He is a Mandalorian, and he works alone.

**»»———— Cara ————««**

Carasynthia Dune could not take her eyes off The Mandalorian.

Figures. The ex-shock trooper had an eye for beauty, after all. Cara had fallen for men, women, and alien alike. She’d even slept with a few of them. Yet she never allowed her feelings to form a serious relationship. That required emotional commitment, which could get messy. And who had the time for that?

Cara had seen every part of the Mandalorian’s body. Every part except for his face, of course, because he would never remove the damned helmet. 

She had shared a bed with him before, which led to enjoyable pursuits and sleepless nights and their bodies meshing together. She had seen his strong abdomen, his toned legs, his hands that so perfectly gripped hers. 

Cara bites her lip as she watches the Mandalorian out of the corner of her eye. He seems to be turned toward her, but she can’t tell if he is looking directly at her. How she wishes she could see his eyes, see if he is in fact watching her, but his eyes are hidden beneath that fucking tin can. She wonders if he blushes under that helmet, wonders what he would look like in a flushed rage as she straddles him.

She knows it’s purely sexual attraction. If Cara is completely honest with herself, she hates him. Hates his dense personality, his ostentatious armor, his stifling strictness. 

Yet she is enamored with every physical part of him. 

When she learns his name, she finds it beautiful, like every other tangible part of him. She has an eye for beauty, after all. And as they move back and forth in the familiar motion that is sex, she breathes his name, 

_“Din.”_

**»»———— Peli ————««**

Peli Motto had never seen a Mandalorian.

So when the Mandalorian arrives on Tatooine, she has every right to be surprised. He looks like a soldier, with all that stiff armor. Utterly peculiar.

The Mandalorian brings Peli the child, and she is instantly smitten with it. Peli runs her sanded hands over the child’s ears, over its soft head. The baby’s gentle coos send a shiver of warmth through her body. 

Peli cares for the child, and makes this clear through her actions. Yet she also cares for this mysterious Mandalorian, this soldier who appeared in her hangar one day. Peli wants to save him, to help him, to be a part of his journey. 

Most of all, she wants to be his friend. 

Peli is intrigued by him. The Mandalorian represents _adventure_. On Tatooine, adventure is considered to be something of the storybooks. One day, when she meets him again, she might ask to join him on his streamlined ship. 

But Peli wonders _if_ she will ever meet him again. This galaxy is a large place. 

For now, she brushes that thought aside, and strokes the child’s ears again. The feeling brings her a strange sense of comfort. The child coos, and she makes a funny face back at it. 

She is already part of the Mandalorian’s journey. Peli watches Tatooine’s twin suns set, and realizes neither of them are alone. 

Adventure has already reached her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this! Kudos or comments are always appreciated. <33


End file.
